


Sleep With Me

by PennyNamette



Series: Sleep With Me [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyNamette/pseuds/PennyNamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is having sleeping problems, and it's all because kagome won't snuggle with him. Oh well, guess he'll have to sleep with someone else for a while... (based on a Family Guy episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snuggle buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is also posted on Fanfiction.net, under the same name.

Chapter 1: Snuggle Buddy

Inuyasha could not get to to sleep.

The nature of all living things, is to cuddle. To have a warm, soft body next to yours to wrap yourself around. It was a comfort, and even therapeutic, he found. The only way he could sleep anymore was curled around a nice, warm body in a warm bed.

But Kagome had other plans.

"Why are you doing this to me, Kagome?," he whined in the kitchen, watching as she calmly poured Shippo, their adopted son, a glass of milk. Shippo smirked around a spoon full of apple jacks, knowing that when his dad acted more of a kid then he was, it often led to Kagome getting reeeeally angry, which was funny. To him at least. Not to Inuyasha.

Sighing, she turned to him, cocking her hip to the side with her palm against it, in that sassy 'I'm-not-taking-any-of-your-crap-today' way that always put him on edge. Unfortunately it always had him fighting harder.

"Look, Inuyasha," She said in her soft voice that betrayed her body language, "It's not because I don't like sleeping in the same bed as you, I do! But you know your bed hogger. You steal the blanket, and you even push me off the bed! I need sleep!"

"But, you didn't have to put in two separate twin beds!," he shouted, indignantly. "Seriously, twin beds? Do I look twelve to you?"

She stared hard at him, and he flinched, knowing how she hated him saying stuff like that to her. Obviously, she knew he wasn't a twelve year old, and so asking her sarcastic question like that were rude and claimed her stupid, or at least that's what she said. He never understood what she said anymore. It's just a stupid question.

"We are not sleeping in the same bed together, until you can learn to sleep peacefully, and thats final, alright?"

"But, kagome-,"

"Alright?," She said angry, loud enough for everyone to know she wasn't playing around, and she wasn't going to stand for no bullshit. Shippo leaned away from her and avoided eye contact, while Inuyasha scampered out of the kitchen, but not before grabbing his coffee and a poptart.

She just didn't understand the fundamentals of having a snuggle buddy. But then who was he going to snuggle with?

His friends at work had started to notice that he hadn't been getting as much sleep as he should. When someone who almost never makes mistakes accidentally copies a hundred and fifty pages of Supernatural fan art, you start to notice some things.

"Hey, friend," Miroku greeted, wheeling in next to Inuyasha, who stared at his screen with his fingers poised above the keyboard. He jumped when he noticed his friend sitting next to him.

"When did you get here?" he wondered, voice groggy and uneven, and ended with a yawn.

"Not very long, so no worries. Though if I'd been here longer I'd have started to worry." he laughed and Inuyasha tried a weak one, that came out more pitiful than joyful. Miroku's smile faltered a bit.

"Actually, I am pretty worried." He sat in his rolling chair, a sign he was about to get serious. " Everyone know you haven't been getting enough sleep Inuyasha, all the signs are there. Whats going on?"

"What are you talking about, I'm perfectly well rested!" His statement, meant to be full of confidence to prove himself, actually ended up train wreck of droogle-dragle, for lack of a better word. It's what he meant, but he was pretty sure Miroku didn't understand a word of it, if his super confused expression was anything to go by.

"Listen," he started, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's own, um... language. "Get some sleep alright? You keep making mistakes like the copy incident, and Sesshomaru's going to fire you, okay?"

What he wanted to say was, 'I could care less what my asshole brother does, I don't want this stupid job anyway!'. But what ended up doing was complacently nodding his head and turning bad to his computer, his head weighing a ton. Miroku contemplated whether or not he should try to get a sincere promise out of him, as his response seemed completely halfhearted, but he decided he had better things to do. Like hitting on Sango. And on her ass. And then her hitting on him, but in a way more literal sense.

Plus, he spotted Sesshomaru walking down the hall, straight toward the hanyou's desk he currently sat at. If Sesshomaru was pissed, he didn't want to seem like an accomplice.

Usually, his half-demon brother sent in some pretty decent work. It's one of the only reasons he allows him to continue working at his company, after the direct 'request' from his father to give him a job. He didn't care at all for his brother, but he did for his dad, so he did as he asked.

It wasn't like he had to see him all day. He had a middle-level job, not exactly a cubicle-man, but exactly not, either. And he worked well, so he was content.

Until recently, of course.

The stuff he'd been getting back from him was complete and utter crap. And what the hell was up with the Supernatural copies? What kind of blatant mistake is that?

That as when he drew the line. He'd go to him, demand he see him in his office, and give him the ultimatum that he either work harder, or look for jobs in the penny saver. He didn't stand for any bullshit in his company.

On his way to Inuyasha's desk, he noticed a man jump up and walk- honestly, he ran- back to the other side of the floor, where his desk was. He ignored him

Stopping next to his brother, he noticed he was... off. He looked like he was typing from the back, and even his computer was open to a document. But the document was blank and his hand laid across the keyboard, not typing, just laying there. His head lolled to one side and his eyes where unfocused, but trying to settle on something. He did that slow blink he sometimes saw his human workers do when they were tired. Why they did it, he'd never know why. Maybe he'd try it and see what it did.

"Inuyasha." he said firmly, the sound of his voice snapping Inuyasha out of his daze. He looked up at him, honestly surprised to see him. He never visited him. Ever. I mean, ever.

When he was looking straight at him, Sesshomaru noticed more how tired he looked. His eyes were ringed black and his eyes dry and red. His hair looked like he'd run his hand through his hair over and over, probably from frustration from the lack of sleep. Sesshomaru tended to do the same thing.

"Come with me," He stated, and then decided to add a "Please" to the end. Father was always badgering him about 'Employee respect and familiarity". Like he needed to be friends with his workers or something. How ridiculous.

Sighing, Inuyasha stood and followed Sesshomaru back to his office, but not without difficulty. He bumped into a number of things, and people, trying to coordinate his feet in the right direction. His heavy ass head was probably overbalancing him, that's what.

When finally they made it to his brothers office and he was offered the seat adjacent from his desk, and gladly plunkered down in it and sighed in relief. He'd done it, he'd conquered the journey. He wondered if this was how Odysseus felt finally reaching home.

Sesshomaru watched him with curious eyes, wondering what in the world would have kept Inuyasha awake for so long he was to the point of tired, were he felt he should test him for drugs.

"What is going on with you, brother?," He asked as formal as ever, even with the term of 'brother' mentioned. Inuyasha knew it wasn't anything out of endearment, but another way to be formal with him. Being Japanese, he felt first name was too personally, and he wanted anything but personally with his half-brother was unacceptable. But being in America, he couldn't say 'takahashi-san' without getting weird looks. So brother it was.

"It's Kagome," he decided to indulge, in his groggy voice that showed how tired he was to a greater extent. "She said I was a bed hogger, so put in two separate beds. But how's a man supposed to sleep without a warm, living body next to his, huh? Where's the justice."

Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head and said, " I know what you mean."

"You don't understand, it's like- wait, you do?"

"Yes," Looking sat his older brothers face, he saw he was serious.

"I Know how I am, okay? Both of us know I don't like to be touched," he continued. "but, to have a sleeping body next to you is one of the best things someone could experience."

He stood and walked around his desk, putting his his business slacks and leaning against the desk. If Inuyasha had the energy, he'd have laughed because this was very cinematically business like , and it suited his brother perfectly. His brother went on.

"We're dog demons, and dogs are very social, though I, admittedly, and very proudly, am not. But I can't deny the instinctual need for a sleeping partner. I find it hard to sleep without one."

That's exactly what I've been trying to tell Kagome, Inuyasha thought while gazing at his brother in wonder. He never pegged him for one to like a snuggle buddy, for exactly the same reason he stated. That he pretty much hated everyone, except maybe their dad but he still acted like he hated him. But that stuff about dog demons needing sleep buddies made a lot of sense, actually. He'd seen dogs sleep by themselves, but they sleep the deepest with another companion, another dog being the best partner.

That's when he got a crazy idea. Maybe even one that would get him fired

"You called me in here to chew me out because of my work, right?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, thinking of why Inuyasha would have changed the topic so suddenly, but answered, "Yes, initially I did."

"Well," he took a deep breath, mentally preparing for a long night looking for a new job. "Kagome's dead set on the two bed deal, and there's no backing her out of it. Looking at me you know I can't work up to par in this condition. I'm one of the best workers you have and you know, and I know it, and you don't want to upset dad by firing me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's, still confused but now very suspicious. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is... is- you said yourself, it's more comfortable, so why don't we … sleep... together...?"

A pregnant pause of silence. Then a loud, harsh, emphasized-

"What?"

"Look I know, I know! " he held up his hands against his brother, who stood up at stared at him with his signature Stare-of-Death. "But I need to sleep, and you want me to work, and not piss of dad, and you even said your self, you know, doggy instinct!"

Inuyasha cowered back at Sesshomaru's dark look.

"That you even suggested that idea, it's-," He stopped abruptly, and Inuyasha thought for a minute he might actually strike him, but when non came he looked up and very different Sesshomaru then the one a minute ago, that might have killed him. He looked thoughtful now, looking at Inuyasha, but not really seeing him. Rather like he was... thinking things over?

He glance quickly at the door, which was closed tightly, and looked back at Inuyasha. He sat down on the second guest sofa next to Inuyasha's, and said quietly, "You won't tell a soul?"

He merely stared back at him for a moment, then disbelief and relief spread across his face. "Are you saying-"

"Not a damn soul, Inuyasha!"

"I won't," he swore, "I won't!"

Sesshomaru continues staring back at him- Inuyasha started to think he did it on purpose- and then finally nodded his head.

"Then I'll sleep with you."


	2. A good nights rest

Chapter 2: A good nights rest

"What?" Kagome shouted, Making everyone in the kitchen freeze with fear.

Inuyasha knew he should've listened to his instincts, you know that ones that wanted to live. Kagome never took any news of him going off somewhere good, even if was just for a the night.

"But it's not just for the night!," She'd said, when he said just that to her. He noticed how she cooked their dinner food with a rather aggressive passion. He shrinked in his chair.

After work, he had drove straight home- as straight as possible, in his drunken like state of mind- to tell Kagome that he would not be home that night. He was having a sleepover at his brothers. Maybe he could have phrased it better?

"Well, yeah it's not for one night, Kagome, I told you," he defended, still trying to make her see his problem. "You won't sleep in the same bed as me, and it's affecting my work! That's what had Sesshomaru and I talking in the first place, and we both agreed it would be good idea to, you know, … sleep together," saying it like this to his wife, he had to admit it sounded really stupid. And sexual.

"Inuyasha, you sound like a fifth grader," Ouch, that was cold. "You're a grown ass man, and you don't need to sleep with mommy to feel safe!'

"He's not my mom, he's my brother!"

"Well, he might as well be!"

They stared heatedly at each other. Shippo swore he could almost taste the tension.

"I'm leaving," Inuyasha finally said, gathering up his already clean plate and dumping it into the sink. Kagome exhaled, and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean-,"

"Good night, kagome," he interrupted. He didn't really want to put up with her apologies, when he knew it would make him feel bad and convince him to change, and especially because he knew she wouldn't mean it. She just felt bad he got upset before he could win fairly.

He kissed her on the cheek, and shippo on the top of his head. He laughed when the little guy yelled out and scratch frantically at his head, and without so much as glancing in Kagome's direction, he strode out the door, anxious to get some much needed rest.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the door bell ring resounding from his front room. he never had visitors, so he knew who it was, but he hadn't expected him to come so early. He laid his book and reading glasses on his living room coffee table and stood to go answer the door.

"I hadn't expected you so early," He said to Inuyasha as he opened the door to him. He didn't think it was possible, but he looked even worse than before.

"Me either," He agreed. He slugged into his house, irritating Sesshomaru but he let it pass, given his brothers current situation. He kept teeling over, and when he looked like he was about to make a dangerous fall, he gave mercy and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him upwards and straight.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's hand slip under his shirt hem accidentally. His heart pounded in his chest and his cheeks flooded. He shook his head to dispel the feeling, not understanding why he was getting worked up, his zombie like, mushy brain clogging up all his thoughts. He might've understood where he in his right mind what he experienced, and he might have been in complete denial. But all he understood then was he needed to get to bed, immediately.

"Sesshomaru, I need to... to, i need...," He knew what he needed, but for some reason he couldn't figure out how to use his tongue.

Luckily, Sesshomaru didn't need him to tell him what he needed, he understood full well. He half led, half dragged his younger brother up the stairs to the third bedroom on the right. He led him to the bed and let him go, and Inuyasha dropped lifelessly on to the mattress. He groaned into the duvet and rolled over to breath.

he patted the spot next to him, silently asking Sesshomaru to come to bed with him. That was why he was there, after all.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and pulled Inuyasha up against the pillows, covering him with the thick black duvet. "In a minute, I need to get ready. You should've done so as well, but I suppose it was out of the question." with a that, he strode into his personal bathroom, and closed the door shut behind him.

Inuyasha listened to the quiet sound coming from the bathroom, thinking how awkward he'd feel about this if he could actually think about anything other than sleep. Did Sesshomaru feel awkward? He didn't think so, he seemed completely at ease with the situation. But then again, he could never really tell what his brother was thinking ever. Once, he'd been absolutely positive he was calm and collected. That was until an innocent man bystander bumped into him, and he shoved him so hard he broke the drywall. Then he called him a slur of words Inuyasha couldn't repeat, not really because they rude though he was sure they were, but because he couldn't understand any of them. He was sure that bastard had just sat down and read the entire dictionary, that pretentious jerk.

He felt the bed dip, and was shocked that he hadn't noticed Sesshomaru come out of the bathroom. He slipped under the cover and pressed his chest to Inuyasha's back , and wrapped his arms around his mid-section and pulled him close to him. Inuyasha's breath caught and his cheeks grew hot, and he just couldn't understand how his brother could do this so easily! He hated him, right? So this should, like, a million times more difficult for him.

He opened his mouth to ask him why he was so comfortable, but his voice caught in his throat when he felt him nuzzle his cheek into his neck. He froze and waited, not sure how to react to the suddenly affection actions of demon next to him.

When nothing happened, he looked over his shoulder at his brother. He was asleep already!

He huffed and turned back around, settling into the sheets around him. Finally, it warm around him once again. Kind of odd, though, that he was the one being held like a wife. But he was way to tired to care, and soon he was dead asleep as well.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning, He stretched on the bed and felt as if he'd slept a hundred years on clouds so soft you'd think they'd only exist in fantasy. Which, he guessed they did, but still.

He sat up and yawned, but felt more awake than he'd had in two weeks.

"Wow, this was probably one of the best ideas i've ever-," He looked over and noticed that the spot next to him was empty. He sighed, and figure he couldn't expect anything less from his brother. He may have agreed to this plan of his, but that didn't mean he liked him anymore than before. It really sucked, but what was he to do?

He stood up sluggishly, still in sleep mode and loving every minute if it, and dressed in the clothes he'd brought with him. He had intended to take a shower in the morning in his brothers shower, but thinking about it now it seemed pretty damn awkward.

Walking down the stairs he heard the familiar sound of frying meat, and smell of bacon. His ears stood up unconsciously as he b-lined for the kitchen, sniffing the delicious air. He was met with the surprising sight of Sesshomaru, cooking bacon.

"What the hell?," he blurt out without thinking, earning a stern glance from his brother, who must have already known he was there. His spidy-senses were amazing.

"Is the language necessary, Inuyasha?"

"Well, I mean...," how should he put it? " You look weird." that probably wasn't the best way to put it.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, silently demanding he explain.

"Um, well, I never imagined you... you know, cooking. Especially bacon."

Sesshomaru turned back to the pan, spooning the bacon out onto the grease drainer. "This is for you."

"What? For me?," he was genuinely surprised. And he was completely justified, granted he and his brothers past. "Actually, I thought you left this morning."

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly and replied, "I don't know how things work in your house hold, but in mine, I don't just blow off my guest, no matter how... unwanted."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks grow hot in anger and glared at his brother. He opened his mouth to bite back a snarky remark, but instead just huffed and sat down at the table. He'd been though enough of these kind of arguments to know the routine down to a 'T', so why bother with the reruns? But that didn't stop him from muttering, "Your the one who agreed to this frickin' agreement."

He shrunk back when he realized when he heard him, and glared scornfully at him. He expected every kind of intelligent insult under the sun, most of which he was sure would have his head swirling for hours trying to figure out what it meant. But instead his brother face softened, and he sighed. He sat the bacon and a couple eggs he hadn't seen him cook in front of him, and the sat down across from him.

"I know," he said, "And I'm sorry." Once again, Inuyasha was shocked. He was starting to think he did that shit on purpose.

Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha stayed silent and started eating the food made for him, muttering a quiet "Thank you." the awkward was so thick he thought he could taste it in his eggs. His delicious, delicious eggs. He swallowed happily, thinking about how Kagome could never quiet made as good as eggs as these ( and then instantly felt guilty). He looked at Sesshomaru, noticing that he didn't have his own plate of food.

"Aren't – aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I had a smoothie."

"Oh, Oka - the hell?"

At work, Inuyasha's work noticeably improved. As a matter of fact, It work effort had never been better. He got everything done before schedule, he was nice to everyone, even that asshole Todd. God, he hated Todd.

While typing away at his desktop, Miroku rolled up next to him, giving him a once over and whistling.

"Boy, you look good. What happened?"

Inuyasha smirked, and was about to tell him about the deal he made with his brother, but pulled up short. He didn't know how well "I'm sleeping with my brother would go over with his friend, so instead he said, "I actually got a decent nights sleep last night," and left it at that.

Miroku snorted, disbelieving.

"What?," Inuyasha demanded, on the defense. Did he somehow know?

"Inuyasha," he began, approaching the subject like a parent might to an ignorant child. "Your glowing. And not in that innocent way, my friend."

Now, Inuyasha just felt confused. "What?," he demanded again, now really curious about what he meant.

But Miroku just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and wheeled away from him to his own desk, leaving his dog-eared friend to frantically ponder what he meant.


	3. You're not so bad after all

Sesshomaru sat in his office, bored out of his mind with completely nothing to do. The sucky thing about working your ass off all your life to get a really well paying job, is when you get that job, all of your employees do everything for you, And you're left with nothing much to do.

Of course, he did have quiet a bit of paperwork to sign and look over, but all that was no problem. He got it done reasonable fast.

So here he was, leaning back in his chair and staring out his “window”, which was really just a glass wall behind his desk, with nothing to do. So he thought about Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha had proposed the idea that they sleep together so that they both could get a good nights sleep, every night until his wife finally let him into her bed, he was naturally appalled. The thought of being wrapped around a dirty, filthy half-breed made him want to gag, and he was set on firing that idiot regardless of their father's wishes. But then he stopped and thought about it, and actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

Yes, Inuyasha was a half-demon, but even he couldn't deny that he was, in fact, quiet stunning. He was well muscled, but not overly so, and he had a healthy tan to him that made him glow in a rather appealing way. He was no where near as primed as he himself was, but somehow that just made him look even more handsome. Like an untamable, exotic animal. And if he just focused on that, he could get through the half-blood part of it all.

Not only that, but he really had wanted someone to sleep with, and always had. Though his demeanor was always so... welcoming, honestly. When he thought about it, he supposed he'd gotten this way in through his schooling. He was quiet, so no one noticed him, and when they did he'd have nothing in common with them. He wasn't nerdy really, he was just into the nerdier things. He couldn't even become friend with the real nerds because of it. So, he stopped trying to be people's friends and focused on his schooling and his work.

But the desire for companionship was still there, for the same exact reason he told Inuyasha. He was a dog demon, he lived for companionship, just barely pushing through all the sleepless nights that he'd grown used to. What Inuyasha asked of him, he was desperate for, and he couldn't just pass the opportunity up. So he agreed.

Now all he could think about was sleeping again with him, after such a wonderful sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well, where he felt awake, rejuvenated, and maybe actually a bit happier? That could be why he had apologized to Inuyasha, instead of snapping at him like he normally would have. And today even, at work, he hadn't yelled at nearly as many people as he would've

Even when that moronic pervert, Miroku, had been wasting his time flirty with that other human, Sango, instead of doing his work. All he did was tell him to get back to work, and he moved on.

Thinking about weither or not this change in himself was a good or bad thing, he noticed out of his window, several stories down, his brother out front, looking to be talking on his cell phone.

Curious he stood to get a better look at him. Any human would have trouble spotting anyone from such a distance, but Sesshomaru could see everything to the expression on his face. Which, by the way, wasn't happy at all.

He was yelling he saw, though he couldn't tell what he was saying, and making wide open motions with his arms. Sesshomaru was stunned when Inuyasha through his arm back, and smashed the cell against the ground, shattering it into pieces. He didn't think he'd ever seen his brother so angry, and that was saying something. The boy had a temper.

He lost sight of him when he stormed back into the building, and Sesshomaru sat back down, trying to figure what exactly just happened. Obviously, he was upset at someone, but who? And why?

He was about to get up to go to Inuyasha and demand he tell him why he was so upset, when a ring from his phone stopped him. He forced back a frustrated groan, sitting back down and answering, “Hello?”

“Yo, Sesshomaru,” The voice of his brother answered back. The anger he saw was present in his voice, though he was trying hard to contain it. “I have to leave. I'm, uh, sick, and-”

“Don't lie. I saw you out front.”

“Oh, well then, then you, uh, know why I have to leave...”

“Meet me out front.”

“What? Why?,” 

“Just be there.” With that, he hung up.

 

Inuyasha only had to wait a little under five minutes before his brother showed up, looking surprisingly laid back with his suit jacket off, his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow, and his his button shirt pulled from his pants. His tie was undone, and the first couple of buttons where undone.

“Dude,” Inuyasha said, eying his attire. “ Did you just bang your secretary in your office?”

His brother stared back, shocked and indignant. “What?”

“You can tell me, you know, no reason to be a shamed of it. I here all the big, bad, business bosses are doing it these day.”

“It was hot,” he defended, cheeks pink from the embarrassing accusation. Inuyasha chuckled, putting his hand s in his pants pockets. He loved getting his brother flustered. It was one of the only brotherly things they did.

“So, Why did you want to meet me here?” He asked, a bit peeved he was still at work. Well, it's not like he was actually going to go home or anything, but still.

“I want to know what got you so upset all of the sudden.” He stated. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed.

“Whats with all this concern all of a sudden? I thought you hated me, why do you care?,” Instead of an answer, the older brother merely looked in another direction besides him. He sighed, thinking himself stupid to think his brother would actually answer a question like that. But it mght be nice to talk about his problem, even to his asshole brother.

“It's Kagome,” He started, looking off in the distance himself but not really seeing anything, thinking about the argument he had earlier. “I told her I was going to be spending the night with you, I did, but I guess she must not have took it seriously. Or maybe she's still upset about the argument we had at dinner last night.”

“Is that why you showed up so early last night?”

“Yeah. I didn't even eat dinner, I stormed out before she was done cooking even,” He sighed, feeling bad about upsetting his wife but still angry with her. It was her fault he was forced into sleeping with his brother, so she had no room to bitch about it. And even still, she refused to sleep in the same bed as him.

“She said, “If you insist on sleeping with your brother, of a all people, then why don't you stay with him! Don't come back home until you can act your age and sleep in a bed by yourself!” He huffed, and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. “And then she hung up.”

But Sesshomaru was still confused. If she didn't want him home, then were did he intend to go when he asked to go home sick? When he asked him just that, he replied, “I don't know, the bar? Somewhere. I just couldn't stay at work...”

They stayed in silence, both contemplating what to do. Well, Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru knew what he was going to do, even though every part of his brain told him it was a bad idea. But he, astonishingly, felt bad for his brother. And so he offered, “You can stay at my home, if you'd like, until you and your wife settle out what needs to be done.” There. It was out. No going back.

Inuyasha stared shocked at Sesshomaru, like he was didn't know what to make of him at that moment, and asked hesitantly, “Your offering for me to stay at your place? Not just the night, but you know, in the day? Where people can see me at your house?”

Sesshomaru really had to fight back that sigh. “Yes, Inuyasha. That is what I meant.”

He stared suspiciously for bit more, and then finally agreed, “Okay. Thank you.”

“Now that we have that settled,” Sesshomaru said, pulling keys from his pocket, “How about we leave now?”

 

Even though this was the second time he visited his brothers house, He was drawn in by the beauty of it as if it was his first. The ordinary look of it from the outside did a fairly decent job of masking how grand it looked on the inside.

“Close your mouth,” his brother instructed walking past him to the kitchen. He snapped his jaw shut and felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

“Thirsty?,” he asked, pouring himself a glass of water. Regardless though, he nodded his head for a glass, sitting down at the table.

After joining him with his glass of water, they both sat in silence, silently sipping at their own drinks. For once, this silence was less awkward, they were both too wrapped up their own thoughts to even consider making it awkward. Inuyasha on how he was going to deal with Kagome, and Sesshomaru on how he was going to deal with Inuyasha staying at his house.

The weird part was, a piece of him seemed really excited.


	4. Interests

Inuyasha lay sprawled out on a couch, alone in the very spacious living room in the house of his brother, who was busy behind him cooking dinner. He _did_ offer to help but Sesshomaru just shook him off, saying something like it would be rude not to serve your guest and for him to watch Disney channel, or whatever younger sibling did. So Inuyasha huffed left to the living room, turned the TV to Disney Channel, because as a matter of fact he happened to _like_ Phineas and Ferb.

But today, he just stared at the screen, wondering about the very dramatic turn his life decided to take, over sleep. 

Kagome was being a twat. He could put up with a lot of her womanly bullshit, even defend it half the time, but really? _She_ was the one who wanted to sleep in different beds. _She_ was the one who said no when he practically begged her to let him sleep with her again. Therefore it was her fault that he was forced to be with a brother that ultimately despised his very presence, and still she had the audacity to bitch about it? He told her he was going to do it. It was her fault she didn’t believe him. But then, why did he feel so bad?

Sighing, He turned his head against the couch pillow under him, suppressing a frustrated groan. He knew he was right, he _knew it_. Yet guilt plagued him, like a horrible, horrible friggin’ fever, and he couldn’t understand why. At times like this he really, really wished he had someone he could go to for advice. Like, someone he could look up to, he probably dealt with these kinds of conflicting emotions. Someone like-.

“Inuyasha?” the deep voice of his brother called from the kitchen. Snapped out of his internal musing, he looked up and realized what he needed. He needed an older brother.

“Um, yeah?” he answered. Sesshomaru motioned with his hand toward the table and said, “It’s done.”

“Oh… okay. Be there in a second.” Sesshomaru just nodded in response, and left to sit at the table.

While getting, Inuyasha mentally debated the ups and downs of going to his brother with his problems. On one hand, his brother was actually _really_ smart with social problems, despite not having a social life. Once, in the office, a fellow employee was having some serious family problems and was crying so hard she couldn’t complete her work, no one could cheer her up. And then Sesshomaru invited her into his office, Thirty minutes later she comes out looking like a ray of frakin’ sunshine.

On the _other_ hand, Sesshomaru didn’t like him, so he could do anything from ignoring him to brutally maiming emotionally, and he would feel the shame. He didn’t want to feel the shame.

Stepping into the dining room with his brother sitting at the table, he took in the assortment of the mela that was laid out in front of him and was… stunned, at how nice it looked. It seemed, his brother actually knew how to cook!

“Holy cow, bro. were you a professional chief in a previous life or something?” he asked sitting down next to him at the round table. He looked at him sternly, but stayed silent and continued to eat his dinner. Inuyasha followed his example, and grabbed whatever looked good, which was steak, cooked carrots and green beans, mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding. He felt very British. 

Most of the meal consisted of silence, each brother minding their own business. And even though Inuyasha didn’t feel particularly awkward, he still felt like he had to say something. He was raised in a house hold with family dinner conversations, so damn it he was going to have a conversation, with his family, at dinner.

Clearing his throat, he asked, “So, ugh, Sesshomaru. What do you want to do after dinner?”

Pausing in mid-chew, Sesshomaru looked from his plate to gift Inuyasha with a stare that stated, simply, _“what?”_ He felt his cheeks burn, thinking maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all in the first place, but determined to carry through with his goal. He waited for an answer.

Swallowing, he said, “You… want to do something?” ugh. Way to make it seem retarded, Inuyasha thought. Now he felt even more like a dumbass.

“Yeah, you know, like… we can watch some TV…” He offered. Actually, he wasn’t the _type_ watch TV, but it was all he could think of to do, besides movies, but he liked watching movies less. He was more in rather specific types of show and movies, but he doubted Sesshomaru would want to watch it, most people wouldn’t.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, and was caught off guard by a hint of something he glanced at in his eye. It was actual _emotion_ , something that Inuyasha thought he burned out of himself a long time ago, it was… excitement? His brother was excited to watch shows with him?

But just like, he blinked at it was gone. His mouth hardened and he looked back at his food, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What, why?” this was bullshit. It was for a split second, but he knew he wanted to watch television with him, he knew!

Sighing, he said “It’s, just… I don’t think we’d find something to agree on watching.”

And know he was even more confused than before. “What do you mean, of course we can.”

“I don’t…,” he sighed again, and Inuyasha noticed there was a slight pink hue to his cheekbones. Was he blushing? “I don’t like the show’s most people prefer to watch.”

“…well, what kind of shows do you like to watch?” in his head he begged it not to be Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

Glancing up at him quickly, Sesshomaru hesitated, opening his mouth and then snapping it shut again. It was all very weird to watch on Inuyasha’s part. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him so flustered before, if that’s the proper word for it. Finally, Sesshomaru huffed and breathed out very quickly, “I like Doctor Who.”

If Inuyasha had any doubts about the blush before he was positive now, Sesshomaru sporting cheeks looking like they’d been painted red. He tried to keep him uncaring, regal pose that he was so known for, but he was noticeably tense. He was afraid he was going to make fun of him, Inuyasha realized with a start.

Well, he wasn’t going to. Far from it, actually. 

Staring at him intently for dramatic effect (mostly to freak his brother out more because hey, it didn’t happen often and he was definitely going to milk it), and then said slowly, “I. LOVE. Doctor Who!”

Snapping his head up, Sesshomaru looked at him with the only look incredulously he might ever have again and asked, “You do?”

“Yes!” Inuyasha nearly shouted, just barely being able to control his excitement. “I can’t believe you do! I mean, it is nerdy, and it’s British so nearly no one knows about it, and you do!”

At Inuyasha’s words, a warm kind of modest feeling crept up inside his chest and he couldn’t help but smile a little. He nodded; trying to play his excitement of said “Well, it’s a decent show…” he sipped at his tea, and caught a look at Inuyasha’s smirk-face out of the corner of his eye. 

“what?” he asked a little defensively. Inuyasha just smirked wider and lifted his eyebrows at him.

“Come on,” he said in persuasive kind of voice.

“Come one what?”

“You cannot like Doctor Who and just say ‘It’s a decent show’. It’s okay, it’s just me here. You can fan girl” He wiggled his eyebrows at him, and smiling Sesshomaru decided, what the hell? Why not?

For maybe the first time in his life, Sesshomaru dropped his anti-social guard in the event of finally finding someone with a similar interest, and together they blew up on the subject of doctor who. And for once, it wasn’t just an ‘I like that part, I like that hot guy/girl’ deal, they _really talked_. About the filmography, the camera angles, the brilliance of Stephen Moffat. It lead to the talent of Matt Smith, compared to David Tennant, the previous doctor, and then to Benedict Cumberbatch and his role in Sherlock.

When they finished dinner, they went into the living room, put on Doctor Who as planned, and five minutes in started a new conversation about Harry Potter, lord of the rings, and books in total. They talked about Nintendo, new games coming out. They talked about everything under the moon and sun, and all through it, in the back of his head, Sesshomaru reveled at how much _fun_ he was having, just talking like this. He finally had someone to talk to about all the things he loved, things that he was made fun of for liking in grade school. He felt _happy_.

Soon though, the conversation boiled down, and with the light off and the atmosphere calm, Inuyasha’s head lolled onto his shoulder and he noticed that he was, amusingly, asleep against his sides. On any other day, Sesshomaru would have scrunched his nose up in disgust and hurtled his brother off of him, but now it was… rather endearing. Looking down at him, he didn’t feel anything other than neutral liking. He couldn’t pin point the exact moment when he started to like his brother, but he knew he did. He liked being in his company, he found he was funny, surprising insightful and actually rather smart. Relaxing against the couch, he wrapped his arms around his brother shoulder and continued watching the playing episode of Doctor Who, a small smile still stretched on his face.

They stayed like that for a while, Sesshomaru absentmindedly stroking his brother puppy ears, Inuyasha sleeping against him, unconsciously moving his position every now and then. The dvd stopped eventually and Sesshomaru sighed, not wanting to wake him up just yet. 

He looked down at the sleeping hanyou, and he really looked. He looked at how his jet-black eyelashes were just long enough to lay against his slightly rounded cheeks, and how smooth and pink his lips looked. How the curved at just the right points, and how they were slightly parted and letting out small gusts of air as he slept. They were opened in such a picture perfect way, he thought, just the right width. Just wide enough that if he wanted to, he could press his own lips to them and slip his tongue through the gap. He could press into him, and taste him fully. He could-

Inuyasha moaned loudly, waking up and snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts but doing nothing to calm his beating heart. As a matter of fact, all it seemed to do was excite lower part of his body, and with a hit that could kill the realization of what he was thinking about hit him full frontal. He snapped his arm back from around Inuyasha, in the process waking him up with a start, and sat straight facing from him. He hoped to god he couldn’t see his face, and tilled his head lower to help his hair shield him.

Yawning Inuyasha asked, “Dude, what’s up? Why are you acting so freaked out? Oh, is it because I fell asleep against you?”

Seeing the opening and taking it, he said back, “Yes, I’m- I’m not used to people falling asleep on my shoulder.” He begged Inuyasha would figure out that there was a loop in lie, the loop being he could quit easily sleep in the bed cuddled next to him but for some reason couldn’t handle him falling asleep next to him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I guess I just too tired, huh?” He chuckled and stood up front the couch, stretching out wide and moaning again. Sesshomaru’s heart skipped a beat at the sound and he really wished he’d stop making it. “Well,” He continued, “I’ll be in your bed, as you probably know. See you when you get there.”

He nodded before Inuyasha retreated past the kitchen heading for bed. He took a deep breath, let it out, and immediately started having a mental breakdown over what had just happened, and what it meant. Because you’d have to be an idiot not to know what fantasizing about your brother meant, and Sesshomaru was no idiot.

He was feeling way more than just a friendly companionship with his brother.

He was starting to love him.


	5. Advice

That night, Sesshomaru didn't sleep. Watching his brother beside him, face unusually soft in sleep, all he wanted was to pull him closer. He wanted to kiss him gently until he woke up, and when he did he was kiss him more, in places that would make his younger brother moan and gasp-

But he couldn't. There was no way he could. Because he couldn't feel this way, not again. Every time he got these… feelings for another, everything progressed to a state Inuyasha would like to call "fucked up". Really, he shouldn't have been surprised no one would return the "emotionless freak's" feelings back, but it still hurt so much. He didn't want to feel so much pain again.

He didn't want to receive it from his brother, the one person he so recently found a connection with, who shared his interests while so many other people rejected him for it. After last night's conversation he could care less about his human blood, he was a friend. After all these years he finally got a real friend.

He didn't want to lose this friendship over stupid feelings Inuyasha wouldn't return.

Inuyasha groaned softly in his sleep, breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He turned, facing his older brother, and subconsciously nuzzled into his neck, his whole body shifting closer to the older male to fit snug against him. Sesshomaru's whole body tensed up at the sudden and very intimate contact, not knowing how to respond.

Slowly though, he relaxed into the embrace of his brother, the desire to be close to him being strong enough to push back his fear for now.

But he couldn't continue this. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much he didn't want to.

It would be for the better, for both of them.

Inuyasha woke feeling fresher than a motherfucker, as Lil' Wayne would put it. Sleeping with Kagome couldn't even produce such a satisfied sleep, he thought as he sat up, popping his shoulders and yawning wide.

Once again, Sesshomaru was gone from next to him, but he heard the dull sound of cooking from the downstairs telling him where he might find him.

Oh, and did it smell good.

After making his ways down stairs, he was presented with the mouth-watering sight of scrambled eggs, waffles and sausages.

"Hey," he greeted, pulling out a chair to sit on.

He saw Sesshomaru flinch in surprise and turned to look at him, his body visibly tense. Inuyasha eyebrow furrowed, and he wondered why his brother looked so uncomfortable. It wasn't because he didn't want him in the kitchen, was it? That wouldn't make any sense; after all they did bond last night… didn't they?

"Are you okay?"

He nodded back in response and turned to his cooking, the sausages sizzling in the awkward silence between the two.

Inuyasha sighed and propped his elbow onto the table, resting his cheek against his knuckles. He stayed like that a little while longer until the clinking of glass in front of him brought him out of his muse. A plate of the waffles, sausages and scrambled eggs sat in front of him, and Sesshomaru placed a cup of tea next to it.

"Thank you, this looks, really good," he thanked, but Sesshomaru was already gone out of the kitchen. He craned his neck to look down the hallway, and heard the click of the front door closing. Soon following was the sound of an engine reeving and a car rolling out of a driveway, and Inuyasha had to trouble figuring out who was leaving. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair, staring down at the hot plate of food in front of him.

He wasn't all that hungry anymore.

Today, Inuyasha didn't feel like talking to anyone at work. This, unfortunately, wasn't something that mattered to a man named Miroku.

"Hey, buddy," Miroku spoke quietly, sensing Inuyasha's bad mood and deciding for once that it'd be a good idea to tread lightly. "What's wrong?"

The half-demon didn't turn around to face his friend; instead he continued to tap away on the computer. "Nothing's wrong."

"You can't tell me that, Inuyasha. Everyone knows something's up, that's why no one's been bothering you-,"

"Then why are you?" He nearly shouted, turning around to glare at his friend. He huffed and turned back to his desk, sliding his hand through his bangs. "I don't know. I'm just – I'm just irritated today, and I don't know why."

Not knowing what to do, Miroku sat and watched his friend, concerned for him. He couldn't recall him looking so frustrated. "Does it have something to do with Kagome?"

Inuyasha snapped his head back and stared at Miroku, confused. Slowly he nodded his head and his shoulders relaxed, and said, "Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I still don't know what to do about this whole 'sleeping' issue…"

"Sleeping issue?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Um, it's… nothing. We've just been arguing about these, ugh… sleeping arrangements I made."

"You mean this is about how you were zombie-ing around the other day?"

"Yes! It's just- she drives me crazy you know? And I just- Ugh! I don't know what to do." He slammed his head down on his desk, and several employees glanced over at the noise.

"Hmm…" Miroku tapped his fingers against his chair arm, thinking of what his friend in need could do. And a thought occurred to him, something that Inuyasha might not actually like, but might be worth suggesting anyway.

"Why don't you ask your brother about?" He suggested

Inuyasha's stared at him incredulously, making him feel stupid for thinking it was a good idea in the first place. But then his expression changed to a thoughtful, thinking it over. "Actually, I was going to do that…"

"So why haven't you?"

"I don't know… should I?"

"Yeah, I think so." Miroku smiled to him supportively. But Inuyasha stared down at his desk, still looking unsure and unhappy, and Miroku frowned. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked up at him at the sudden contact.

"I know you and Sesshomaru haven't had the best relationship as far as siblings go, and Sesshomaru hasn't always been fond of you but I really feel that he might be thinking differently now."

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha couldn't think of a single moment Miroku and Sesshomaru had even said three words to each other, if you don't count Sesshomaru telling him to "get back to work".

"Well," he began, pressing his tongue to his cheek, thinking of how he was going to explain it to him. "I saw you toss your phone yesterday, and not even five minutes later he was out there with you."

"He could have been yelling at me, you know."

"Yeah, but everyone in the building would have heard you yelling back if he was."

"… True."

"Anyway, he wouldn't have gone out to you if he didn't care. I think, if he cared enough to do that, he'd care enough to lend you a listening ear."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, a smile lifting his lips. "Yeah, okay. I… I think I will." He stood and grasped Miroku's shoulder and squeezed. "Thanks, Miroku." He left, leaving for Sesshomaru's office with plans of solving his problem once and for all.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out into the rather spacious office. He glanced around, seeing that all the lights were off and was vacant of one particular brother he was searching for. He relaxed and exhaled a long held breath; actually being a little relieved Sesshomaru wasn't in the room. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea of them being in any way friendly towards each other, and the way Sesshomaru acted that morning didn't help.

He stepped into the darkish room, fully aware he probably shouldn't barge into Sesshomaru's office but not giving a shit anyway. He strode over to the desk and walked around the large mahogany piece of furniture, staring down at the stacks of boring looking documents littered on the top. It almost gave him a brain tumor just looking at the mess.

Feeling that much more mischievous, Inuyasha sat down in his chair, testing the thing out for comfort for no other reason than that he was bored, and he could. And unsurprisingly, the damn thing was a fucking cloud in office chair form. Inuyasha felt himself dozing off slowly until a the loud clicking of an opening door snap him straight forward and out of the chair so fast he slammed his knee into a desk drawer and fell to the ground, cussing in pain.

"Fuuuuu- uhhhh my god…" He breathed, trying to regain his composure as he heard someone lean down next to him.

"Inuyasha?" The voice of his brother asked, grabbing his shoulder and turning him onto his back, allowing him to look into the face of a deeply confused Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"I was, uh- I was here to ask you a question- or, really, your advice," He answered as best as he could through his pain, which fortunately began fading away. "But I ended up busting my leg on your desk instead."

Sesshomaru frowned but stayed quiet as he helped Inuyasha up off the floor. As soon as he could stand on his own two feet, Sesshomaru left his side and sat down in his chair, picking up a couple paper from his desk and began reading and signing, paying no mind To his hanyou brother standing just two feet from himself. Inuyasha felt a pang hurt in his chest from being so blatantly ignored. Did he not hear how he wanted his advice?

Brushing it off he decided to prod on, figuring Sesshomaru was just being his same old self. "So, I wanted to ask your advice on, ya know, my situation… with Kagome."

The muscles in Sesshomaru shoulders visibly tensed and, snapping his head to glare venomously at Inuyasha, he snapped, "Why the hell do you think I'd be able to advice you on your love life?"

Stepping back in shock, Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his brother, fishing in his mind for what to say back. "I-I just thought that, well… you're good at advice, I think and… I just…" he trailed off, not knowing himself why he thought he thought he might've been able to help in his love life. " Why are you so angry, anyway? It's just- I just want your opinion…"

Narrowing his eye's at Inuyasha for a strong, tense moment in which Inuyasha could almost taste his anger, Sesshomaru then turned his eyes back down to his paper. "I'm not your friend, I'm your boss, and I'm definitely going to waste my time giving you ridiculous advice for your doomed marriage, Half-breed." Sesshomaru said, spitting out the last part with clear disdain.

Inuyasha stood and stared, shocked out of any immediate thoughts or feeling. That is, until he felt the familiar betraying sting burning that back of his eyes. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach, but most strongly present was his hurt. On any other circumstances, Inuyasha would have yielded into his anger and he would have raved at Sesshomaru.

But he wouldn't let him see him cry. So he turned and stomped out of the room. Miroku called to him, but he ignored him and pushed on and out the front door. He left the building behind, and a brother who sat at his desk with his head in his palms, damning himself and his utter, complete foolishness.


	6. Honesty

Inuyasha stood awkwardly on the front porch of his yard, debating whether he should knock on his own door or not. Twice he'd turned around on the spot, fighting internally on the idea to stay or go, stay or go, stay or go. He just felt too awkward to just walk in, even if it was his house, but where else was he to go?

He reached into his pocket and ran his thumb along the iron key in his pocket, the one that opened the door to his brother's apartment. Sighing, he brought his hand out and shook his head. Sesshomaru made it loud and clear how much he wanted him around, and he'd be damned if he was found in his apartment like a desperate puppy. And right when he thought they might have a shot at a relationship… but whatever right, fuck it. He wasn't going to cry about it again. His eyes were still sore and he was afraid they might even be red.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and knocked soundly on the door. He heard glass clattering and his heart lifted at hearing the sound of his kids giggling inside. He missed them so much he was pretty sure it was a physical pain at that point. The door opened and out stepped Kagome, wiping her hands on a dish towel and looking up at him, a sour expression replacing her usually kind one.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a sharp undercurrent to her tone.

"Am I not allowed to visit my own home now, Kagome?" He didn't even bother to hide his irritation. He stared her down and it grew tense between them, so thick you could cut it. It was only interrupted by the appearance of Rin into the hallway.

"Daddy?" She called, her tiny voice grabbing his attention and he smiled wide, and knelt down and held out his arms.

"Daddy!" She shouted, running full speed into his open arms. He laughed and spun her around in the air, hugging her tightly against himself, giving her kisses. Shippo came along, curious of all the excitement and he scooped him up as well. Honestly, seeing his kids smile made it possible for him to forget, if even for a moment, all the shit that was going wrong with his life.

"Are you going to stay this time Daddy?" Rin asked him, he arms around his neck and her eye's wide with the child like admiration they held for their parents. His heart melted and smiling, he said-

"Your Father has somewhere to be tonight, Rin." Kagome snapped out before he could utter a vowel. His jaw tightened and he stared at her, wanting to glare but being to surprise to do so. She stared back at him, her gaze hard and daring him to say otherwise.

He knew she was made him for some stupid reason, but she was basically trying to send him away from his family. It was uncalled for and unnecessary and god damn it he wasn't going to let her do it.

He smiled tightly, his eyes never leaving his wife's, and said, "Mom's just joking, sweetheart. Of course I'm going to be staying tonight." Both Rin and Shippo cheered and jumped down from his arms, running around excited. Kagome's eyes became dark with an anger he knew all too well, and anger he had never associate with his wife before burned inside him as he watched Kagome walk stiffly back into the kitchen.

To anyone who didn't pay close enough attention, and most definitely their kids, it would look like a decently calm and happy family night at the dinner table. But Inuyasha could feel the glares Kagome shot at him, even if he wasn't directly looking at her. For him it was one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life and he was getting the feeling, again, that the situation was his entire fault.

He hated it when Kagome was mad at him. She gave the term "hell-bent Women" a whole other meaning, and drove him up the wall and down on his knees in apologies. And he was slowly but surely kneeling into her pressure.

Maybe he honestly was at fault. Maybe he should have just accepted being confined to two separate beds and just gone on with it instead of going to Sesshomaru for help. Maybe then he would be happily in bed with his wife and not having to deal with the emotional pain his brother left him with. And even with the ever present growling sneering woman at his back that should honestly be his first concern, he couldn't get over his hurt.

And the worst part of it all was not being able to figure out why it hurt so much. His brother had said all that and more to him before, so why did it matter so much all of a sudden?

Kagome clapped from behind and he was snapped out of his musing. "Okay, time for bed!" Rin and Shippo of course moaned and groaned against the idea, insisting they weren't tired even though they began to yawn. Inuyasha stayed at his seat, watching Kagome wrangle them up and dragged them to their bed. He listened to her softly coo them into to sleep as she usually did and waited until she finally came back and sat across from him, her scowl in full effect.

Neither said anything for a bit, Inuyasha just fiddling with the shakers while Kagome stared back at him, unyielding.

"Why did you do that?" She finally asked, her tone suspiciously soft. Inuyasha snorted and looked up at her incredulously.

"What, you seriously expect me to just let you shun me from my kids?"

"That's not the point, Inuyasha."

"Yes, it is the point! You'd rather disappoint and upset our kids then deal with your husband for a night!?"

"They don't need you shit right now, and frankly I don't either," She hissed venomously leaning forward in her anger. He leaned back and stared at her in disbelief.

"My 'shit'? what shit? I haven't done anything wrong! The only thing I'm guilty of is wanting a good night's rest that my own wife denied me off!"

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted, shooting up front her chair and slamming her palms against the table. Shocked, Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair in haste to back up and ended up knocking the kitchen chair over. They both stilled, remembering that they had children sleeping and the last thing either wanted was for them to wake up in the middle of their fight. They listened and when no sound came from the back room when looked back to each other, Kagome still defiantly angry and Inuyasha… well, he was just confused.

When it was evident Inuyasha wasn't going to be the first to say anything, Kagome continued and said, "I know how you demons are, Inuyasha. I know that you have different …customs and all that I don't you think for a second I don't know the real reason you wanted to 'sleep' with Sesshomaru," She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him like a queen who had laid down her winning card.

But all Inuyasha could do was to stare back, blankly while what she said slowly seeped into his brain, and slowly his cheeks colored with Disbelief, fury, and embarrassment and anything and everything on that spectrum of emotion. He felt like a volcano fighting to keep everything under a lid, and his voice shook as he tried to get his words out as calmly as he could.

"You… you think that I've… been fucking my brother?" He stepped closer to Kagome, and saw a flash of fear on her face as she stepped back. "You think I fucked Sesshomaru?"

Steeling her face, Kagome stepped back up to him, so close that she could lean up and kiss him if she wants. Maybe she said what she said next to defend herself, hating feeling like the under person in all situations Especially with her husband. And maybe she said it because she was beyond angry, and people say crazy things when they are furious, as a law. But for whatever reason Kagome said the worst thing Inuyasha could ever hear from her, and the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Yes. And I bet that he hated every second of it. Because if there is one thing I know about Sesshomaru, is that he wants nothing to do with you. All you are to him is the filthy half-breed bastard of the family, and if anything you a make a good whore at best. He won't love you ever and the only thing you'll get to enjoy of it is his fucking dick and then he'll throw you away."

Inuyasha stepped back from Kagome, who looked victorious and pleased, her hands on her hips as she tried to stop the grin from coming over her lips at seeing she hurt him. He stood there, his mind reeling back in disbelief. Her words sunk into him and this time, maybe for the first time in his life, he was stunned out of anything to say back.

He deflated, his shoulders slouched and he stared at her as an overwhelming sensation of hurt passed through him and left him feeling empty and aching. He figured she must have sensed that, as her hands and expression dropped and she took a step forward. He, in turn, took a step back.

"Inuyasha, I…" She fumbled, looking guilty but having never felt the need to apologize before, she couldn't find the words.

Usually, that kind of look would win him over, make him forgive and comfort her. But he didn't feel anything this time. This time all he manage was a slow shake of his head, turn and walk out of the house, quietly closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru lay wide awake in his full-sized bed, the events of the week passing behind his eyes like a movie reel. Over and over he thought of how he had called Inuyasha into his office just a little over two days ago. Had he known then that agreeing to his younger proposition would throw him into this hell hole of emotions; he'd have never let his brother in his office in the first place.

But alas, there he was with an aching heart filled with all kinds of things he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a long time. His mind was dizzy with thoughts of his brother, of things he had never noticed before spending time with him. Like how his lashes were just long enough to brush against his cheeks, and darker than he'd ever seen. Or the way his hair, which he had always thought was a mangy ball of fluff, surprisingly shone like water in the light, and felt like a cloud. Even the way he moves, with a confidence he had passed off as arrogance, making his supposedly frozen heart beat faster with unusual warmth.

He put his hand to his chest, feeling that warmth again. He sighed and thought it a tortuously wonderful feeling, one that gripped him almost painfully tight, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to let go. And with that came another heat, one that burned him and forced him to turn into his pillow to try to hide from himself, and that heat was guilt.

How could he have said that to him? They were actually forming a relationship of sorts, something he had never been willing to do before but found himself craving after having a taste of it. And just like how he ruined it the day Inuyasha was born, he ruined it again, with his bitter tongue. He even knew how bad it was before he even said it, but when he talked about his wife…

He was taken, and that really hurt. It should make him want him less but all it did was hurt. He didn't know what else to do then what he did best; go on the offense. Strike hard and make them bleed. But instead, he was the one bleeding.

Groaning, he rolled again to the other side of his bed, feeling cold and restless without a warm body next to him and he contemplated just giving up and going for a snack when he felt his cell vibrate underneath his pillow. He grabbed it, flipped the open to peer at the caller ID and was legitimately surprised to see who it was.

"Kagome? How did you get this number? " he asked, masking quite efficiently how tired he felt.

Ignoring him, she asked, "Is Inuyasha with you?" concern laced her tone, but had a threatening under layer that confused Sesshomaru.

"Of course he isn't, I assumed he left back your home."

"Don't lie to me." Her voice hardened, trying to mask the waver in her words that said she was on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say back, he wasn't used to women crying around him. Or anyone crying really, it was a miracle he calmed down that one employee with the marital problems.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Why do you even care you home wrecker?" She spat with such venom the only he could do was stop in shock. A click was heard followed by the dial-tone and Sesshomaru brought the cell from his ear, gazing at his phone. He typed a familiar number in all the while throwing on jacket and sandals and rushing out of his door.

Inuyasha ignored his ringing phone for what felt like the millionth time that night. A part of him tried to reason with him that it might be of importance, that he wouldn't know until he picked it up and just maybe it was an apology from Kagome. What if it was Sesshomaru, for whatever reason? The thought that it could be him sent a shock down his body he couldn't understand. The other part of himself said it was annoying and to just turn the damn thing off.

But he couldn't find the energy, or the fucks to do either of the two. So instead he continued to lie on top the wide area of the jungle gym, or whatever the thing was called. It was spacious, secluded, and it held good memories for him. That was why he was there in the first place, some good memories to replace the empty feeling inside him and to stave of the oncoming storm of emotions that hadn't settled in yet. So far it wasn't working.

Again, his phone rang and sighing, he pulled his phone from his pockets and shut it off, without looking at the caller ID. He didn't care who wanted to talk to him, he only cared that he didn't want to talk to talk to them.

He laid there for god knows how long, soaking in the night air and finding comfort in the close darkness around himself. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He was feeling so tired after all that happened, and he felt himself drifting off…

He felt a hand press against his cheek and slowly, he opened his eyes to ones so similar to his belonging to a man leaning above him. His heart pumped faster as Sesshomaru came closer to his face, and ran frantic when he pressed his lips to his own. He reached up and gripped his shirt sleeve, pulling him closer and pressing into his mouth. His brother reached under his waist and brought him tight against himself.

He opened his mouth; sucking Sesshomaru's bottom lip in and feeling him smile. He pulled back, breathing in fresh air before diving back in, but instead Sesshomaru held him back and kissed underneath his jaw, on his throat and against his collar-bone, each kiss feeling like an electric sting spreading through his body.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered against his flesh. Inuyasha laid his head back as his older brother popped open the buttons on his shirt.

"Inuyasha… Wake up." He knitted his eyes together in confusion, not understanding. "What?"

"Inuyasha!"

Shocked, Inuyasha flew straight up, successfully knocking his head against something equally hard and reeling back in pain, palming the aching spot.

"Ow, damn it!" A deep voice next to him exclaimed, and he turned to see Sesshomaru clutching his head in pain as well.

The image of lips pressed against his own slammed back to the forefront of his mind and gasping, he brought his hand to cover his mouth, his cheeks glowing pink with heat.

"D-did we just…?" He started, too embarrassed to voice the last of his question.

Sesshomaru just stared at him like he was insane, still clutching his hurt crown before asking incredulously, "What?"

Inuyasha stared back in confusion, until it finally dawned on him. He was dreaming. Oh, were his cheeks red. But then why… why did he have a wet dream about his brother?

He was again snapped back to reality by the waving hand of his brother in front of his face. He looked up and was shocked by the proximity Sesshomaru was him, his face being just inches away from his own. His heart quickened and he couldn't help but sneak a look down at his lips. He never noticed how soft they looked before.

Oh god, what was happening?

Trying to stray his mind away from such worrying thought, he scrambled around for something to say. "Uh…H-how did you find me here? I thought no one would find me…"

"Don't you remember?" He leaned back, looking about the desolate playground. "I used to take you here, when your mom was busy."

"Really? You did?"

He just nodded once, seemingly lost in thought while looking about the place. A solemn look crossed his features and Inuyasha wondered why.

Before he thought what he was asking, he whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a while, and just when Inuyasha thought about giving up on expecting one he sighed and said, "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Come on, we should get going." He stood and stretched out a hand to his brother. But instead of taking it, Inuyasha just shook his head and stayed where he sat.

"Inuyasha, Please-,"

"No. No, I'm staying here."

"Why would you do that?" He asked, sitting back down.

"Well, why would I leave? I have nowhere to go now, so why leave?" He stared down into his laps, feeling his eyes sting with tears threatening to fall and threatening them back with a slow and painful demise. "I didn't forget what you said, Sesshomaru."

A strong silence followed, making Inuyasha wonder what Sesshomaru was thinking about. He never could tell with him, even when he was looking him dead in the eye. Figuring Sesshomaru just wasn't going to say anymore, Inuyasha resigned himself to lying back down and going to sleep again when he felt arm stop him and envelope him in a tight warm embrace. He gasped, shocked; inhaling a strong dose of his brothers sent that clung to the shirt he was pressed against. His heart raced to a speed that bridged on cardiac arrest and instinctively threw his arms around Sesshomaru and grabbed at his shirt for emotional leverage.

"I know…," The deep voice of his brother murmured into his ear. "I know and I… just do as I ask and come back with me. I'll make you whatever you want."

Pulling back slightly from him, he looked at Sesshomaru, and disbelieving but hopeful feeling rising inside him. "Are you… are you saying you're sorry?"

Sesshomaru stared back a moment, and slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I am."

"I…" Inuyasha fumbled, trying to find something to say. "I can't remember the last time someone said sorry to me…"

"Well, Kagome must not have apologized that often."

"No… she didn't," He replied. Thinking back, he realized she had never actually apologized. Ever.

Their whole relationship was one huge guilt trip for him. She was always pinning the blame on him, always leading him to belief she was right. He had lived that way so long that feeling like the bad guys was second nature to him. That was why he felt so guilty about staying with Sesshomaru, because she trained him like a dog… as a matter of fact, the last time he felt actually happy was when…

He looked up to Sesshomaru, who was patiently quiet, face blank as always, and his heart jilted. This time when he looked at him, he didn't just see his stuck up older bro who liked to make his life a hell. He saw his smooth lips, and his high cheek bones. He saw how gorgeously bright his eyes compared to his own, that seemed to glow even in the dark that surrounded them. And how his almost silver hair haloed around his jawline and made his face even more elf like and majestic. None of these things he noticed before, and now he couldn't stop looking at them, wanting to run his fingers along each of these features.

The last time he was happy was when he sat in that living room with Sesshomaru, and they laughed for hours about nothing and everything. He felt like how he felt when he first met Kagome, like they had everything in common and could talk forever. And now he felt something he had never felt before, but he had no doubt about what it was.

Now he knew what he wanted. And Inuyasha wasn't the type of man to wait for what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru," He began, gaining the attention of said demon. "Hear me out?"

"What is it?" he inquired, honestly curious.

"I think… I've developed feeling for you that are… a bit more than just 'brotherly'." He stated, trying to put it delicately.

But Sesshomaru, for all his years and harsh attitude, was a bit too innocent in the relationship department to understand. "I don't understand…?"

Being a shier type when it comes to confessions, Inuyasha's cheek burned red. Deciding on an easier, more direct path, he said, "Well, do you understand this?" and plunged forward, pressing his lips against Sesshomaru's.

Tightening his grip on his arms and inhaling sharply, Sesshomaru was frozen still and Inuyasha worried if he had just made a huge mistake and fucked up everything. But then Sesshomaru's fingers loosened, only to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, pressing deeper into the kiss.

Inuyasha brought a hand up to tangle into the elder's immaculate hair and sought to bring his tongue into his mouth when Sesshomaru pushed against his chest.

"Wait, you're married…" he murmured, breathless.

Inuyasha chuckled against Sesshomaru's lips, lightly kissing them. "I won't be."


	7. Epilogue

As Inuyasha finished off his signature on the very last page of the court document, he felt a reliving wave of freedom pass through him. He looked to his side to Kagome signing as well, and unreadable expression on her face. She'd been like ever since the phone call in which he told her he was leaving her. Surprisingly, she hadn't yelled. He figured she saw it coming, and accepted things as they were, though he had no doubt she was, in fact, angry about it. It wasn't in her nature to not be.

He looked behind him, to Sesshomaru who sat at the furthest row. Inuyasha smiled when he saw him talking to his little girl Rin, the ball of energy bouncing up and down in the seat next to him. He wasn't positive, but he swore he saw a tiny hint of a smile on his brother at Rin hyperactive antics.

"You know we have to fight for her, right?"

"Huh?" he turned to Kagome, who stared at Sesshomaru and Rin with her arms crossed and that same expression he couldn't figure out.

"Shippo as well. I know you want them, but you know I want them, too. And let me tell you this," She looked at him, a burning determination in her eyes that took him back. "You won't have them. Not as long as I have anything to do with it." She walked away, picking up Rin without even looking at Sesshomaru, and was out the door before he could say anything back.

He shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Crazy Bitch," and continued to his brother, who stood at the doorway of the court waiting for him. Sesshomaru put his arm around his shoulders, making Inuyasha blush and look to the floor to hide it. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was quit affectionate.

"She looked as though she was in hurry, didn't she?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed, leaning into Sesshomaru.

"It's nothing really." It wouldn't do to have Sesshomaru angry at Kagome as well. Inuyasha was used to it, but his brother tended to be on the more… malicious side of things. "On another note, it seemed like you were you hitting it off really well with Rin, huh?"

Sesshomaru snorted, opening the driver's side of his car. "I have never seen a girl with more unrestrained energy as she has." He glanced at Inuyasha, who stared back with a side-ways grin and a brow lifted, obviously waiting for the rest of his answer. He grinned and continued, "But yes, she was very adorable."

"I knew you had a soft spot for kids, you big puppy." Inuyasha said, grinning and climbing into the passenger seat just as his brother climbed in as well. Sesshomaru just shook his head and stayed silent, staring the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I have another kid, you know. His name is Shippo."

"Yes?" He inquired. "What's he like?"

"Well, he's definitely calmer than Rin. But what he lacks in energy he makes up in mischief." He laughed, managing a smile on his brother face. He smiled and turned to look out the window, watching the buildings pass by. He relaxed in his seat and enjoyed the silence and the presence of his brother – or his boyfriend actually, he supposed.

After the playground incident, Sesshomaru had just held. He might've held him for minutes, or maybe hours, he hadn't really been paying attention to time. All he really cared about was how nice it felt to be wrapped up in a whole bunch of Sesshomaru, and why he hadn't thought about doing it before. He would sometimes kiss him on his the top of his head, tentatively, like he wasn't sure how he'd react or like he was unused to giving affection. It made the experience all that much sweeter, in Inuyasha's opinion.

Eventually they got up and left, the ride back to Sesshomaru's apartment quiet, but comfortable. Inuyasha laid against the window glass and watched his brother driving, appreciating the little things about him he'd ignored before. He didn't look from the road to him during the trip but held his hand loosely in his own.

When they got back to the apartment, they sat down in Sesshomaru's room, and talked about –well everything, really.

They talked about how they'd treated each other, and how they felt now, and how they felt about how they felt. Last, they talked about what they were to do now.

"What did you mean?" Sesshomaru had asked softly, his chin resting atop his Inuyasha's head with his arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha looked up, confused.

"About what?"

"About you saying that you "Won't be married"."

"Oh, that," At the mention of it, Inuyasha felt a bit of anxiety rise in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't out of indecision, but rather about what Sesshomaru would say about it. Sure he was up for his divorce and what-not, but maybe Sesshomaru really didn't want to be in relationship with him, and he was making things awkward. But it was true; he meant it when he said he wouldn't be. "I was just saying that… I'm not going to be married for long so… it was okay that we, you know, kissed and stuff."

Oh man, thank God it was dark in that room. If he had to deal with Sesshomaru seeing that bright-ass blush he was sporting he would just die, right then and there.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a bit, and then said, "Do you want to be with me?"

His heart skipping a beat, Inuyasha stayed silent out of shock. How was he supposed to answer that? Was he asking him to be with him, or was he asking if he just wanted to be with him?

"I don't know exactly what you mean," He responded. Once again, silence followed. Goddamn his brother mysterious tendencies.

Then, he was pulled tightly to the others chest, so close he could hear the quiet, quickened heartbeat of his brother. Sesshomaru could be as stoic as he wanted, and fool the cleverest people in the world, but his heart would always betray him.

"Listen," He whispered into his hair, so quiet Inuyasha wouldn't have heard him if not for his heightened hearing. "Do you hear it?"

"Your heart?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I hear it. What about it?"

"… It beats so loud when I'm close to you." Blushing, Inuyasha tried to think of a response, but came up blank. "I don't think it's ever beat like this before, for anyone."

He slid his hand down to his younger brother's lower back, sending spikes of pleasure throughout Inuyasha's spine without meaning to. He turned his head to press his cheek against his crown, sighing and saying, "And I don't think I've ever wanted it so much."

And impossibly, Inuyasha's cheeks got redder, and he thought if he heart pounded any harder he would go into cardiac arrest. Here he was, lying against his brother's chest. His brother, who happened to be Sesshomaru, King of All-Those-Who-Has-Ever-Hated-Him-Ever. Sesshomaru, whose heart now told him otherwise. And although past experience told him to be wary, all he felt was safe and dare say it, he felt loved.

He leaned his head back and pecked the older demon on the jaw, smiling up at him. Smiling back, Sesshomaru leaned his head down and kissed him back, warm and gentle, on the lips. They kissed again, and some more, and they stayed like that through most of the night until Sesshomaru remembered they had work in the morning. Then, they just snuggled together- yes, snuggled, he was man enough to admit that- under the sheets until they both fell under the waves of sleep.

And that was that, really- neither one had to say what they both had established with their actions. Believe it or not, sometimes, actions really do speak louder than words.

Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru, who seemingly was only focused on the road but held his hand in his own, running a thumb over his skin. He watched his lips, reminiscing about how soft they were on his own. He could almost feel it, and his lips tingled with the ghost of it. Pursing his lips together, he debated how irritated Sesshomaru would be if he were to lean over and latch himself onto that white, perfect neck of his. His decision: Fuck it, I do what I want.

He leaned over and pressed his lips onto his pulse, eliciting a gasp from Sesshomaru. He half-heartedly tried to push against Inuyasha's chest while simultaneously trying to stay on the road. "Love, stop, I'm trying to drive."

Instead of stopping, Inuyasha continued his kissing upward on every bit of skin he could get too. "You just called me love."

"Yes, I know, now please, stop,"

"Nevah."

"Inuya-,"

"Just let me, 'kay?" He kissed his cheek, and nuzzled his nose into it. "I just- Just let me." Sesshomaru hesitated, but lowered his arm back to the wheel, silently giving his permission to touch him as he please, a privilege many people didn't get.

Inuyasha leaned further over to him, one hand resting on a thigh, and the other brushing hair away from Sesshomaru's ear. For a brief moment he studied how straight and pointed it was, and then brought the lobe into his mouth. Sesshomaru tensed and gripped the steering wheel tight, his jaw flexing trying to keep from making any noise. For once, Inuyasha felt he had more power over Sesshomaru, and that made everything that much more pleasing.

His mouth busy with the ear, his hand ran along the length of his thigh and back again, marveling in how his brother's breathe became that much shallower.

"Inuyasha, I really need to focus on driving before I kill us both," Sesshomaru whispered, desperately clinging to his composure. And as expected, Inuyasha completely ignored him and decided to take a step further, and push his hand between the others legs and against his crouch. His palm was met with a surprisingly large bulge.

"Wow, if I had known I could get you this excited before I would have-," He was thrown back into the passenger's seat by a sudden lurch in the car as Sesshomaru made a dramatic turn. Looking out the window he saw the familiar apartment complex his brother lived in.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me we were- hello?" He turned to the driver's seat, but it was empty. While trying to figure where Sesshomaru was and how he'd gotten out so fast, he missed the sound of his own door opening and was yanked out by said demon and dragged to their apartment door.

Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha up against their door, leaning in close enough to lick his nose if he so chose. "You're about to learn a very valuable lesson in why you don't mess with your elders in a moving vehicle, little brother."

Laying in their bed a good two hours later, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was comfortably snuggled together, content and naked and watching the first Harry Potter movie to make the moment that much more magical.

Sesshomaru kissed along Inuyasha's, something that Inuyasha found he quiet enjoyed. Everything felt so right then, they needn't even say anything at all but the quiet between them spoke of everything they felt. And if the silent recognition of peace wasn't enough, he could've definitely told by how gentle and loving Sesshomaru had been with him.

One would figure that Sesshomaru wouldn't have known what he was doing, thinking he was a virgin because of his lack of people skills. Oh, how wrong those people were. How very, very wrong. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha was the nervous one, having never been with a guy before. He thought he'd fuck something up and Sesshomaru would be completely disgusted with him and everything would suck. But soon into it couldn't even remember his own name, much less his self-consciousness.

And it turned out he hadn't needed to worry; Sesshomaru made sure all he needed to do was grip tight and hang on for the ride.

Distracted by his thoughts and the hypnotic kissing to his jaw, He almost didn't hear Sesshomaru ask, "So, when's the next court date?"

"What are you- You know about the…," All though he was curious, he couldn't bring himself to say it. The Idea of it was painful enough to think about it without bringing it into verbal form.

"Yes I know," He replied quietly, his expression blank as usual, but softness apparent in his eyes. "You have kids, so of course there would be one."

Sighing, Inuyasha turned back to the TV, looking but not really seeing. "I don't know I- I just want to forget about it."

Seeing Inuyasha so upset was similar to a physical wound, and so Sesshomaru placed a finger underneath Inuyasha's chin and turned his head to where he could only look at him. "Don't worry, we'll get through it together. You have nothing to worry about; I'll be here by you side, every step of the way for you okay? So don't worry."

Looking dead into his eyes, Inuyasha could only truth and sincerity in them, and his heart warmed at the idea that he legitimately cared so much, even about kids that weren't even his own. With a light humor he asked, "When did Mr. Cold-ass start caring about other people but himself, huh?"

Sesshomaru gave a genuine smile, kissed his nose and said, "Since you, Love."

Smiling back and returning the kiss, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, I love you, too."


End file.
